


Plantonic Power Couple

by Destruction_in_tracksuitpants (Room_Shambles)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Best Friends, Body Confidence, Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, friends - Freeform, guzma just likes to touch, mama plums, plums is ok with this, team skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Room_Shambles/pseuds/Destruction_in_tracksuitpants
Summary: Guzma still has trouble dealing with his past but Plums is the best friend a man could hope for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not done a fanfic since 2014 but I think it's due to not being so into a fandom since recently. Anyway, my head cannons are that Plums is pretty much only into girls, and if there is a guy she likes it's rare and it's not Guzma. They are like the best power couple that aren't even dating -shurgs as he rambles on and waves arms-
> 
> Also I am a little shit, part dyslexic part example of a bad education so please excuse mistakes, I do my best so just enjoy it for it and ignore anything too bad haha -gross sobbing-

Plantonic Power Couple

　

Plumeria sat bolt upright when there was a thunderous panicked knocking at the door she grimaced as equally panicked cries from one of the grunts joined the banging and shuffling sounds. She rubbed her temples and let out a sigh but got out of bed. It was late and she knew her younger brothers and sisters wouldn't dare to wake her unless it was something important.

She brushed back some of her long hot pink hair, tucking it behind her ear as she walked gracefully from her bed towards the door. She had her normal resting bitch face, firm eyebrows making her look more annoyed then she was. The grunt who had been trying to break into her room with a string of curses, pleading mixed with 'yo's to break it up just gawked. She was expecting the boy to spill as soon as the door was open, she folded her arms over her chest and cocked her head to one side hoping for the answers she required from the frantic blue haired boy who'd stopped dead and was just looking at her now.

"Their called tits, what the fuck is up and why couldn't it wait until morning?" she asked with another small sigh.

The young male had been shocked to see his big sis, the admin of team skull in a bright pink, very short, very girly and very revealing nighty and he tried with all his might to stare at her face, the struggle was real but he somehow managed it. Plumeria sighed inwardly when she could tell he was trying with all his might to keep eye contact with her. Not that she could blame him, she was stood there in all her glory in front of a seventeen year old boy. The grunts got exicted and giddy over two oranges next to each other on the table, laughing and making comical noises as they grabbed them, so it was no surprise she was getting this reaction.

"I...uh....fuck" what was he saying?

"Oh shit, yo.. i.. it's the boss! he's like.. going fuckin' nuts man!" The grunt said and waved his arms in his returned flustered fashion before he pulled his beanie over his face in renewed frustration in not knowing what else to do.

The annoyed look was washed right off her face as her arms hung limpy at her sides a look of concern and worry spread over her. Golden eyes blinking as it took her no time at all to kick on some shoes by the side of the door and push past the grunt. Her stride got faster the closer she got to Guzma's room, soon turning into a run.

"What's going on?" she barked at the two grunts on guard.

Both boys stared at the door as there was another loud smash of glass followed by a loud curse, a slam, the wall shook a little, some plaster flakes landing on the taller grunts head as he braced himself. The other putting his hands over his ears.

"Words, use them" Plumeria said gritting her teeth but before the two very scared boys could face the women there was another bang. "For fuck..." she trailed off and just pushed past them swinging the door to Guzma's room open.

She shut the door and twitched when a bottle hit the wall next to her.. far enough away that it missed her but she still wasn't pleased at the males attack. Said man was pacing, curses and kicking anything that got even remotely close to him. Both hands in his thick white hair tugging aggressively as he spun around at the intruder.

"Oh... babe..." she said softly, her anger fading when she could see the tear streaks down the mans face.

She walked carefully over to him, he was angry, violent and hateful alot of the time but it was never at anyone but himself and even with the shattered glass everywhere, the broken furnichure there was still no one she felt safer around.

Guzma narrowed his eyes at her before he stormed across the room and grabbed a half empty bottle gulping it down like it was nothing. She sighed softly, walking over to him, closing the gap. She was all long slender legs in her small nighty, making short work of the distance between them. She snatched the bottle from him and chucked it out the window, he grunted and swotted half heartedly at her rump landing a slight tap on it.

Plumeria saw him flop on the bed, sitting slumped, his breathing still heavy and fast, shoulders shaking even in his hunched form as he buried his face in his hands, saying nothing. She sat down on the bed next to him. He was so riled up, he started hissing and mumbling curses that were all muffled by his hands.

The two must have looked a picture, like a bad break up or the start of a really awkward porn. He was in boxers, his white tank while she was sat there all dolled up. Long hair out of the normal style she favoured , a mix of pink and yellow locks cascaded down her back. She took a breath and huffed it out instantly as she reached her hand towards him touching his shoulder, feeling how cold his skin was, cold and clammy.

Guzma said nothing but flopped completely forward onto the women, head buried against her chest now, hands down by his sides. Plums smiled softly when he nuzzled into her more getting comfy. He felt her soft skin so warm on his cold face, he could hear her heart beat, so calm compared to his. No words were said, the women smiled softly and began to stroke the soft white hair, running fingers through it, playing with it between her fingers.

Secretly jealous the hot mess of a man had nicer hair. Her other hand curled around him and stroked absent circles on his arm hearing a muffled sigh and more swears coming from her tits as Guzma got more comfy, wrapping his large strong arms around her slender waist.

"Hey...." she said ever so softly still stroking his hair, feeling the male trying to match her breathing in an attempt to calm himself down.

The mess of white hair and anger shifted once more putting his ear on her chest, just letting the women's soft heartbeat calm him even more. Plums soon cupped his face in her delicate hands and gently but firmly forced him to look at her now. His eyes looked even more sunken then normal, puffy and red from where he had been crying and having his rage fit. Her thumbs gently brushed the remains of his tears away.

"Are we done having our hissy fit now handsome?" she said with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk on her face as he blinked up at her, his face turning sour as he sat up and shoved her shoulder a little.

"Fuck off" he spat, but looked over his shoulder at her.

"Another dream babe?" she asked softly and edged closer to him, she started to rub his shoulders, he was in that awful hunched over posture again. He melted under her touches despite how he wanted to be angry.

Guzma said nothing to that, just nodded leaning back against her, she shifted letting him lay back, his head resting against her chest once more, her long legs either side of him. He still said nothing but busied himself running his hand up and down her leg, just enjoying her company and feeling her soft skin. She was a beauty and hard as nails.

"Fine, I'll do the talking" was all she said and rested her chin on top his head, her nose tickled at the hair which spiked out in all directions, her arms around him now.

"You didn't fuck you up, you got fucked up and that's fucking shit" she started and felt the hand creeping up her leg pause, "You are doing good though babe, these kids.. me, we ain't ever had a place till Team Skull came along" another pause as she tried to find the words, she knew he loved having his ego stroked but she knew alot of his manly bullshit and bravado was a very well crafted and fit mask.

"You are the biggest fuckin' cunt I have ever met with the biggest case of dick wavin' I have ever seen" he scoffed and shrugged at those words.

"God, I'm blushin' stop it will ya? all this ego strokin' is makin' me hard as a rock babygirl" Guzma smirked and wiped his cheeks more looking up at her and he got a slap upside the head for his crude words.

"Keep it in you're pants princess, I'm not in the mood to go back to my room grab the strap on and work that smelly asshole" He knew better then anyone she was more into her women then this self proclaimed playboy. " I was gunna say... but you're our saviour you saved us"

He sighed and closed his eyes just enjoying in the strokes he was still giving the womens legs and enjoying her arms around him, the closeness, the comfort, her scent filling his slightly tipsy mind as he found some of her hair and played with it, twirling it around his fingers.

"Better?" she asked suddenly and he nodded. The women smiled gently leaning down planting a tender kiss on his forehead. She just got a nod in reply as he sat up and they looked at each other now both facing one another.

"Fuck me... what are ya wearing Plums?" he said looking her over with a smirk raising an eyebrow.

"I like looking pretty and wearing pretty things, everything else in this place is a fucking shit show, I wear it for me, cus I look fuckin' amazing ok fuckface?" she said as her annoyance at him returned once she was sure his normal cocky self was back, more colour in his cheeks.

They both started to laugh and she stood up brushing herself down and heading to the door. "I think you owe the boys outside a very big sorry an' some new shorts" she said softly ,he nodded feeling bad for his outburst.

"Night Guz"

"Night Big sis" he waved to the older women.

　

End

　

 


End file.
